


Dysphoria

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Trans Female Character, hiro and honeys friendship is so pure and good I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Hiro’s having a bad dysphoria day, Honey cheers her up.





	Dysphoria

Hiro flopped onto her bed and groaned, the day had started so well, first she gave a presentation for her robotics and engineering class which she got an A on. She felt very good about herself until she listened to the recording of her presentation. She loathed how deep and masculine her voice sounded. She tried her best not to think about it but by the time she got home the dysphoria had already firmly sunk its teeth into her brain. 

She sat up and looked in the mirror, mentally editing her body to look how she wanted. She mumbled to herself. “Narrow the shoulders, cinch the waist, maybe a more rounded face...” She was snapped back to reality at the sound of Baymax’s charging station beeping. She quickly walked over to charging station and Baymax sprung to life. 

“Hey Baymax, I’m having a really bad dysphoria day again. What was it you said I should do?” Baymax stepped off of his charging dock. “Practicing self care is one of the best ways to overcome gender dysphoria. Self care techniques include exercise, aromatherapy and spending time with loved ones. Would you like me to contact anyone?” 

Hiro thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. “Yeah, I guess you can call Honey. She always knows how to make people feel better.” Baymax displayed a phone symbol on his screen. “Calling Honey Lemon.” 

The blonde girl on the screen looked somewhat disheveled but answered in her usual chipper manner. “Hey Hiro! What’s up?” Hiro began her attempt at explaining her situation. “Well I was-“ Hiro’s train of thought was interrupted when she noticed the caution tape on the door behind Honey. “What happened to your lab?! Did Fred try to get you to turn him into a fish monster with chemicals again?” 

Honey shook her head. “No, nothing like that. It just turns out that robotics and chemically enhanced superglue don’t mix very well. Since the school administrators don’t know if my creation is toxic to humans or not, we get to go home early!” Hiro smiled at how excited the taller girl was. “Hey Honey, since you get to leave early today I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit and maybe help me get my mind off of my dysphoria.” 

Honey looked sympathetic. “I’ll be there soon Hiro. We’ll go out grab a snack, do some window shopping and you’ll forget about your dysphoria in no time!” Hiro smiled. “That sounds great Honey, I’ll see you in a bit.” Honey waved. “See you later!”

Soon enough Honey and Hiro were spiritedly chatting in the cafe over a cup of tea about their shopping plans. “Okay so we’re definitely going to hit up the robotics emporium and the chemical warehouse and there were also a few new boutiques along the way that caught my eye.” Honey just nodded along with Hiro’s babbling, occasionally taking sips of her tea. 

A few hours and some shopping later the two returned to the cafe having successfully completed their mission of distracting Hiro and buying some pretty cool new things. Out of nowhere Hiro hugged Honey. “Honey, I just wanna thank you for helping cheer me up today.”  
Honey hugged the shorter girl back. “Hiro, I’m always gonna support you, girls have to stick together and support each other.” 

That night Hiro reflected on her day and realized that so long as she had friends like Honey who supported her and could help calm her down when she needed it, she would be okay no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially based on my experiences as a trans feminine person. This can be read as a companion to my style savvy au or as its own piece.


End file.
